


Quiet

by katling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Voyeurism, hiding under tables, isabela's got your back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous gave me the prompt: Fenhawk. Bitting or kissing to stay quiet. The hanged man. Under a table twenty paces from their friends playing wicked grace. Getting caught or not. Or however you see the story going.</p>
<p>And well, that's pretty much what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

The table was not a popular one at the Hanged Man. It was a bit out of the way, shoved sort of catty corner into a wall, and it was small and a bit rickety. It was damaged in a bar fight according to Varric but deemed to not be damaged enough for repair or replacement so it was wobbly and uneven and no one really liked to sit there. As such, it had seemed the perfect place for Hawke to drag Fenris to sit so that they could canoodle a bit before the others showed up for Wicked Grace.

But things, as they tended to do with Fenris now that he had the elf back in his arms and his bed, had gotten a bit out of hand and when Varric and a grouchy looking Anders had been the first to walk through the door, Hawke had panicked and dragged Fenris under the table, landing partly on top of the elf. 

“Hawke,” Fenris growled and Hawke planted his mouth over his lover’s to silence him.

He gave a muffled yelp when Fenris bit his lip and pulled back. “What was that for?” he whispered.

“What are you doing?” Fenris said flatly and Hawke quickly shushed him with a hand over his mouth.

“We can’t go out there!” he whispered desperately. 

Fenris shoved Hawke’s hand away from his mouth. “Why not?” he asked quietly.

Hawke gave him a helpless look then gestured down to where his cock was bulging obscenely in his breeches. He hadn’t really considered that Fenris might get a little handsy when he’d dressed for this evening and these breeches really concealed nothing at all. Fenris looked down and snickered. Hawke glared at him and had just opened his mouth to complain when Fenris’ hand cupped that oh-so-obvious bulge and all he could do was moan wantonly.

“What was that noise?” Anders said, sounding a little jittery and Hawke clapped a hand over his own mouth, his eyes wide. It would be bad enough being caught by Varric, who would just laugh and tease and write them into one of his books, but being caught by _Anders_ would be sixteen different kinds of worse given how volatile the man had been of late, how much he disliked Fenris and how much he _really_ disliked that Hawke and Fenris were together.

“It was nothing,” Varric said. “Have a drink, Blondie. It’s on me. You look like you need it.”

Hawke was expecting Fenris to move his hand but he didn’t. Instead he began a slow, agonising massage and Hawke moaned again before he buried his face in the juncture between Fenris’ neck and shoulder to try and muffle the noise. Because he _was_ noisy. He knew it, Fenris knew it, Bodahn and Oranna likely knew it as well but they were too polite to say anything. _Fenris_ was quiet during sex but Hawke was noisy and he’d never been able to stop himself.

“Fen _ris_ ,” he breathed when the elf stopped massaging his cock so delightfully and began undoing the laces of his breeches.

“Shhh,” Fenris said with an air of amusement.

Hawke gave a breathy groan as Fenris slid his hand into his breeches and under his smalls and wrapped it around his cock. He nuzzled his way past Fenris’ collar – and thanked the Maker _and_ Andraste that Fenris had agreed to wear breeches and a shirt tonight instead of his usual armour – and closed his mouth against the warm skin underneath in a sloppy, open-mouthed kind of kiss.

“Where are Hawke and Fenris? My guards said they left Hightown about an hour ago.” 

It was Aveline and Hawke gave a small moan at the thought of being caught like this by her and his cock hardened even more. 

Fenris gave a low chuckle. “I never knew you were an exhibitionist,” he breathed into Hawke’s ear.

“No sign of them here,” Varric was saying. From the tone of his voice, he was grinning. “I expect they got a little distracted.”

There was a disgruntled sound that must have come from Anders and then the scrape of a chair being pulled out as Aveline sat down. Fenris’ hand moved slowly up and down Hawke’s cock, his thumb flicking over the head on every upstroke. Hawke was making whimpering noises into Fenris’ skin and trying not to be too loud.

The loud and rather merry arrival of Isabela and Merrill seemed to give Fenris ideas and Hawke was startled to find himself on his back with his breeches shoved down far enough to release his erection. In a lightning move, Fenris undid his own breeches and slid on top of Hawke, bringing their cocks together. Hawke threw his head back in a precursor to a moan but then gasped when Fenris grabbed his hair and forced his head up so that he could jam their mouths together in a messy kiss.

“Quiet, Hawke,” Fenris hissed as he rolled his hips into Hawke’s. “Unless you want them to find us like this.”

Hawke shuddered and wrapped his arms around Fenris’, pulling him tight against his body and burying his face in his lover’s neck. He felt more than heard Fenris’ chuckle and then he had to press his mouth onto Fenris’ skin to muffle his groan as Fenris began to rut against him in earnest. He shifted one hand to Fenris’ arse to give him enough leverage to return the favour.

“So where are our boys?” Isabela asked then there was a spluttering sound from the pirate and assorted expressions of disgust.

“Was that really necessary, wench?” Aveline said irritably.

“Are you alright?” Merrill said then she gasped and there was a clapping sound as though someone had just thrown their hand over her mouth.

“Don’t you worry, kitten,” Isabela said with a voice full of mirth. “The ale’s just especially bad today.”

There was a moment of quiet then Merrill coughed and spluttered. “Oh my, it is, isn’t it?”

“You alright there, Rivaini?”

Isabella sounded smug and happy when she spoke. “Right as rain, Varric. I just don’t usually sit at this end of the table. The view is quite different from here, isn’t it?”

Hawke’s eyes widened but he couldn’t have stopped right now even if _Meredith_ had suddenly appeared in view. He had Fenris undulating against him and a low heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach that would not be denied.

“If you say so. Alright, who wants in? We can get started and Hawke and Broody can deal in when they arrive.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be coming soon,” Isabela said with an unholy amount of suppressed glee.

Fenris’ hips suddenly stuttered against his and the elf made a soft sighing sound against his ear as a wet warmth spread between them. Hawke thrust up into the slick and bit down to smother the groan as he came. He let his head drop to the floor and caught his breath as Fenris sprawled bonelessly on top of him. 

After a moment, he dared to turn his head towards their usual table and saw that everyone was deeply involved in the game. All except Isabela who was watching them with a warm, gleeful twinkle in her eyes. When she saw that Hawke was watching, she saluted him with her tankard.

“Impudent wench,” Fenris muttered, proving that he too had looked over and the toast was for the both of them.

Hawke looked up at him but saw that Fenris wasn’t that put out, just a little embarrassed if the pink tinge spreading across his cheeks was anything to go by.

Hawke was just about to ask how they were going to get out of their current position when there was a sudden exclamation from Isabela. They looked over to see the pirate glaring at a hapless patron as the rest of their friends rose from the table in indignation. For a moment everything hung on a knife edge and then the brawl was on. 

“That’s one way to do it,” Hawke muttered. 

Fenris snorted and they quickly crawled out from under the table, righted their clothes as best as they were able and edged their way around the room towards the front door. Hawke suspected they were going to owe Isabela an enormous favour and for once it was worth it.


End file.
